User talk:Technology Wizard
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have User Avatars Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sarah Manley RE: Hi! Unfortunately enough it is virtually impossible to get that image at the current resolution (even with gradients) without sacrificing the image quality. Should I cut it in two? Personally, I don't think that looks great. Mark (talk) 00:01, December 4, 2011 (UTC) :I fully agree with you; those images look amazing. But exactly that is the problem. Those abstract, aurora-ish images have a load of colors in them, and the more colors an image has, the higher the file-size. On top of that, I probably have to split the image in two anyway, unless you are planning to use a transparent article background. Mark (talk) 00:14, December 4, 2011 (UTC) ::Mmm, this is probably going to take a bit too long, as I also have other wikis due this week. Could you leave a message here as soon as the wiki fits the requirements? That way another member of the team will gladly help you. Mark (talk) 20:28, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Sonic Avatars I made a page for Sonic Avatars. -- 21:06, December 5, 2011 (UTC) :I'll resize them later. -- 00:50, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Monobook Theme and Welcome Message When you get a background, be sure to give it to me so that I can put it on Monobook, also, can I make a theme for Monobook so it looks better? And I will try and customize the welcome message ASAP. Thanks! -- 21:30, December 7, 2011 (UTC) One Week Break I'll be taking a one week break from all wikis. I may edit at a wiki once or look at recent changes once or twice, but thats about it, I may edit if I can. See ya then. -- 01:50, December 9, 2011 (UTC) :Actually, I keep getting important messages interrupting my break, so I won't take one -- 00:50, December 11, 2011 (UTC) ::I'll upload some more images tomorrow. -- 02:33, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Spotlight Request Hi. I'm sorry but in order to be spotlighted through this page wikis need to meet our Spotlight Criteria, which includes having 200 content pages. Please feel free to ask again when you've had a chance to grow the wiki. If you wish, you might also try posting on this page to see if people want to help you add content. Good luck with it! -- Wendy (talk) 03:47, December 16, 2011 (UTC) RE:Editors I believe our best bet for getting editors would to by telling other wiki communities about ourselves, like if someone asks for avatar ideas point them here. ~ty 05:43, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Re: Happy New Years! My New Year was great. Anyway, we could go for a spotlight, and to attract further editors and viewers we could try to affiliate with some wikis. Logopedia could be one. -- 21:28, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Re: Alright, I'll add it to my large To-Do list. -- 18:00, February 12, 2012 (UTC)